Un pequeño accidente
by Isalick
Summary: Tsuna es secuestrado por Verde. Qué sucederá cuando Verde utilice a Tsuna como conejillo de indias en una maquina desconocida?. Todos se sorprenden al ver a un Tsuna totalmente diferente. "Hahaha, Tsuna, desde cuando eres mujer?" Allfem27 (final yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Se que he tardado en publicar mis otros fics, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas en estos días. Creé una cuenta nueva en Amor yaoi, el estado de mi abuelo empeoró, mi abuelo murió 4 días antes del 24. El velorio, el entierro, todo eso sucedió en el transcurso de estos días.

Este fanfic ya lo tenia escrito, y para no dejarlos cortos, lo he publicado. Espero que se de vuestro agrado

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia ._.

* * *

Tsuna caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Namimori. Que por primera vez desde que se enteró que era el Décimo descendiente Vongola, estaba solo y nadie le acompañaba; Ni Gokudera ni Yamamoto estaban con él puesto que estos tenían cosas importantes planeadas ese día.

Estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo comer todo su desayuno, ya que Lambo estaba durmiendo cuando él desayunaba, y Reborn; bueno, él volvió a su forma adulta y por alguna razón era mas maduro, ya no lo veía disfrazado de cualquier cosa para "camuflarse" ni le quitaba el desayuno, a veces.

Tenía que admitir que se sorprendió al ver a un Reborn adulto, nunca pensó que se viese así de...Así. Simplemente no tenía una definición, a pesar de llevar viviendo con la versión "original" de Reborn por un mes, aun no se acostumbraba a tal imagen. Lo mismo sucedía con los demás arcobalenos, verlos se definía en algo "desconocido" para él

El sonido de un auto al detenerse cerca suyo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su lado y notó que había un auto estacionado específicamente al lado suyo, las ventanas tenían papel ahumado, por lo cual no se veían las personas de su interior.

Algo hizo click en su interior, alarmandole de que ese auto estaba ahí por razones malas que aun desconocía. Confió en sus intuiciones, si, la intuición Vongola y la de Dame-Tsuna. La última la desarrolló después de tanto tiempo huyendo de matones.

Salió corriendo gaymente como alma que lleva al diablo. En estos momentos era cuando milagrosamente le agradecía a su espartano tutor el haberle entrenado de una manera tan extrema, ahora sus piernas eran mas fuertes y lo suficientemente ágiles para no tropezarse cuando huía.

Pero no contaba con que unos dos hombres salieran del carro y le siguieran. Fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para atraparlo e inyectarle algo que él no conocía, aunque por obvias razones no era bueno.

Sintió como sus párpados se debilitaron, y gracias a su propio peso cayeron, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran cerrados y al poco tiempo su conciencia cediera a la droga.

Al despertarse, se sentía mareado, estaba consciente pero seguía sin poder mover sus párpados. Algo le decía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que recobrara sus fuerzas, y cuando lo hiciera; agarraria sus guantes para salir de ahí.

Otra vez su mente hizo un click, aunque en esta ocasión fue solamente su intuición Vongola, que le avisaba que alguien estaba en la misma habitación que él.

El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, algo le decía que esa persona estaba tramando algo y que estaba a punto de llevarlo acabo. Por desgracia, ni siquiera podía hablar; no podía hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a él, y sintió como le cargaban. Su captor lo tenia en el hombro, y luego le dejó en el suelo de algún lugar.

Eso le extrañó, escuchó como cerraban algo, así que con todas las fuerzas que aun se impresionaba de tener; abrió los ojos. Estaba dentro de una cápsula transparente, a lo lejos se veía una silueta, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de donde él se hallaba. Miró mas determinadamente esa silueta, dándose cuenta de quién era.

-Verde-dijo en un susurro al estar tan débil.

-Oh, te despertaste. Debí haberte inyectado mas. Bueno, no importa, ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo el hombre dándole a un botón en su control.

Un rayo cayó encima de Tsuna, y este se desplomó. Estando de nuevo inconsciente.

-Me pregunto que sucederá-dijo Verde acomodándose los lentes. Esa maquina en la que había metido a Tsuna era desconocida para él, nunca la usó y ya no recordaba si la había hecho o comprado, incluso es probable que esté dañada. Por esa razón utilizó al Décimo Vongola, ya que era el mejor conejillo de indias que cualquier otra persona.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una cárcel de vidrio. Ya no estaba oscuro y las luces estaban prendidas, dándole la oportunidad de mirar en donde se encontraba.

Se sentó y observó el lugar. Al parecer estaba encerrado en una habitación completamente blanca, y se encontraba enjaulado en una cárcel de vidrio.

Se levantó, sintiéndose extraño. Su cuerpo era mas ligero de lo que recordaba, y su pantalón le quedaba mas holgada que de costumbre, ademas de que su camisa le apretaba bastante. Miró su reflejo en la pared de vidrio; y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado

Desde cuando su cabello ya no era revoltoso?!. Miró mejor, notando que sus facciones eran mas...Femeninas?, sus pestañas eran finas y ahora mas largas de lo que ya eran, sus labios se volvieron mas delgados y rojizos, sus ojos se hicieron mas amplios, sus cejas mas delgadas y su piel mas tersa. Que demonios ocurrió con él?!

Se rascó la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo, cuando tocó su cabello notó que era mas largo de lo que había visto en su reflejo. Le llegaba hasta su pe...Sus pechos?!

Gritó, y bueno, su voz ahora era aun mas femenina, haciendo que el chillido sonara un poco extraño para sus oídos. Miró de nuevo su busto, por eso era que la camisa le quedaba apretada

Era extraño, sus pechos eran mas grandes que los de Kyoko, Haru y Chrome. Se sonrojo violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

Tocó su cuerpo, verificando que nada mas hubiese cambiado, y es que 'esa' extremidad de su entrepierna había desparecido. Sin querer se tocó el trasero, dándose cuenta de que era mas...Redondo y levantado de lo que era antes.

Sus piernas eran finas y suaves. Su cintura ahora estaba mas marcada y su silueta era mas refinada.

Gritó de nuevo, ahora sabiendo que su cuerpo había cambiado en su totalidad

-Deberías alegrarte, al parecer eres copa B pasando C-dijo Verde entrando a la habitación en donde Tsuna se encontraba

-Hiiii, como demonios se supone que me alegre?! Y que es eso de copa B pasando a C?-preguntó toda confusa la castaña

-La talla de sostén-dijo Verde con una sonrisa de medio lado

La ahora chica se sonrojo, eso era en definitiva vergonzoso-Qué me hiciste?-dijo con un hilo de voz, pues le daba pena estar en ese cuerpo

-Ni yo lo sé-dijo con honestidad el peliverde-Solo te usé como rata de laboratorio

A Tsuna le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca

-De todas formas ponte esto-dijo abriendo la cárcel de tsuna y lanzándole algo-Es mejor que estar usando esa ropa

Tsuna vio la prenda. Era un vestido blanco con encaje, por un momento se extrañó de que Verde tuviera un vestido a la mano, pero luego pensó en la posibilidad de que Verde haya tenido que buscarle uno.

Suspiró derrotado-Cuando volveré a la normalidad?-preguntó, a lo que el científico se encogió de hombros

-Mejor cambiate. Saldré de aquí, no te preocupes-dijo el peliverde cerrando la cárcel y abriendo la puerta de la habitación-Tampoco hay cámaras aquí-explicó antes de salir al ver cierta duda en la castaña

Tsuna se quitó la ropa que traía puesta, y un color rojo usurpó sus mejillas. Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, y verla, pero siendo él mismo a quien miraba, esa muy extraño y vergonzoso.

La castaña se puso el vestido, le quedaba hasta antes de las rodillas y además tenía escote. Eso le puso nervioso, incluso miraba hacia abajo, fijando su vista en esos dos "grandes" problemas.

Estaba asustada de no poder volver a ser un chico. Incluso hubiera preferido convertirse en gato antes de cambiar de sexo!

Suspiró otra vez, y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el vidrio. Ahora que se fijaba, su cabello era liso a excepción de la parte de abajo, que eran onduladas pasando a ser rulos. Le recordó a una foto que su madre le mostró de ella cuando era joven, muy hermosa a decir verdad, tal vez eso fue lo primero que atrajo a su padre

La puerta de la habitación volvió a ser abierta-Parece que tus amigos han venido a buscarte. Ahora mismo están luchando con unos robots míos-dijo Verde

El nerviosismo y la desesperación inundaron a Tsuna. Ahora si que estaba preocupado, sus amigos podrían verle!-Desde hace cuanto estoy aquí?-preguntó, esa pregunta la tenia desde que se despertó

-Desde ayer-contestó-Inclusive la familia Shimon está aquí-dijo el ex-arcobaleno

Oh, ahora si que quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Espera un segundo...Estaba aquí desde ayer?! Y él que pensó que solo había quedado inconsciente durante unas horas.

-No! No dejes que entren!-gritó la chica mientras casi si arranca los cabellos de la desesperación

De repente, la puerta de la habitación fue tumbada, y se podía apreciar a un Reborn y un Hibari, quienes emitían un aura asesina y fueron los que tumbaron la puerta. Atrás de ellos estaban todos los demás guardianes Shimon y Vongola

-Entreganos al herbívoro/Tsuna maldito-dijeron Hibari y Reborn mientras miraban a Verde, sus miradas decían "Si ni lo haces, te ahorcaremos con tus propios intestinos". Los demás guardianes se adentraron, con igualmente un aura amenazadora

-Donde está el Décimo?-dijo Hayato mirando a Verde y sacando sus dinamitas

-Se lo pueden llevar si desean-dijo el científico. Señaló-Está ahí mismo-al decir esas ultimas palabras, un humo apareció en el lugar. Verde había escapado

-Tsk-chasquearon la lengua ambos azabaches al ver que su presa había huido de su castigo

Todos esperaron a que el humo se dispersara, y cuando lo hizo, todos miraron hacia el lugar que indicó Verde.

Solo se veía a una chica en una esquina de una cárcel, esta estaba abrazada a sus rodillas con la cabeza hundida en ellas.

-Tsk, ese imbécil se equivocó. Como puede confundir a Juundaime con una chica?!-dijo Hayato obstinado

-Esperan un segundo-dijo Reborn. Enma también se había dado cuenta.

Ambos, Reborn y Enma se dirigieron al lugar, el azabache abrió la puerta de la cárcel con una patada y se acercó a la chica-Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Reborn solo para comprobar algo. Enma estaba al lado suyo, mirando directamente a la castaña

-Hiiiiiiii!-gritó la chica al alzar la mirada para luego esconderla otra vez.

Todos se quedaron callados. Solo una persona gritaba con ese chillido, que ahora sonaba mas agudo que antes.-Tsuna-kun? Eres tú?-preguntó el pelirrojo, queriendo comprobar al cien por ciento que esa "chica" era su mejor amigo

La castaña miró al pelirrojo, este se sonrojo. Si, en definitiva era Tsuna.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso la tensión era tan grande que podías cortarlo con un cuchillo. Todos miraban fijamente a la castaña, y esta al darse cuenta que era el motivo de tanta atención, se ocultó tras sus rodillas.

El silencio era sepulcral, era tanto el shock que ni Hibari, Reborn o Mukuro emitían alguna palabra. Nada, todos estaban dentro de un trance, del cual el primero en salir fue Yamamoto

-Hahaha, Tsuna, desde cuando eres mujer?-preguntó tranquilo el ojiambar, aunque su tono por primera vez sonaba nervioso

-Hiiiiiiiiii-la castaña chilló y elevó el rostro-Desde nunca!-reclamó con su voz afeminada, sonando como una chica histérica

-Kufufufu, esto si que es interesante-dijo Mukuro, al lado de él estaba Chrome. De un momento a otro el pelimorado desapareció y reapareció al lado de Tsuna-Si que te ves bien, Tsunayoshi-dijo agarrando de la barbilla a la chica para que le mirara, se fue acercando al rostro de Tsuna, pero una tonfa y un disparo detuvieron su acceso-Oya, Ave-kun y el bebé no quieren que me acerque a Tsunayoshi-dijo haciendo aparecer su tridente

Y así comenzó una pelea entre ellos tres. Mientras esa pelea continuaba, Enma y los demás guardianes se acercaron-Vamos, Tsuna-kun-dijo el pelirrojo entendiéndole la mano a la chica, esta con temor lo aceptó y se levantó

-Chicos...-la castaña tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer aun mas linda

-Sawada ahora es Extrema!-gritó Ryohei

Incluso los guardianes de Enma se quedaron embelesados ante la imagen de una Tsuna sonrojada.

-Hahaha, Tsuna. No te preocupes-dijo dándole un abrazo efusivo a la menor solamente para calmarla, sintiendo algo que se interponía entre él y la castaña, miró hacia abajo y lo vio; el busto de Tsuna. Se sonrojo e inmediatamente se separó de la castaña, dejándola extrañada a ella y a los demás.-Hahaha, no hay de que preocuparse, lo primero es tratar de hacer que vuelvas a tu forma verdadera-dijo tratando de desviar el tema

Todos se quedaron pensativos, Chrome se acercó a la castaña y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-Volverá a ser usted, Boss-dijo tratando de reconfortar a su ahora jefa

La pelea entre Hibari, Reborn y Mukuro terminó. El prefecto solo tenia uno que otro rasguño, el Hitman no había recibido absolutamente ningún daño y Mukuro, era el que mas daño recibió, puesto que de un momento a otro, Hibari y Reborn se aliaron para matarlo.

Todos los demás se fueron, los únicos que acompañaban a Tsuna a su casa eran Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn.

La chica estaba entre Gokudera y Yamamoto, ademas de que atrás de ella estaba Reborn, y sentía la mirada del sicario en su espalda. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, inclusive al caminar se tambaleaba, puesto que el peso de su cuerpo había disminuido y sus piernas eran mas delgadas

Cuando llegó a casa, se asustó. Ahora si, matenlo!

Estaban todos los arcobalenos (a excepción de Reborn que estaba llegando y Verde que desapareció) sentados a la puerta de su casa. En seguida se escondió detrás de Yamamoto

-D-Décimo? Por qué se apoya detrás del friki del béisbol?-preguntó celoso. Por qué el Décimo no se apoyaba en él?

-E-es que Yamamoto es mas alto-dijo en voz baja ya que se estaban acercando

Gokudera se calló sabía que él era mas bajo que el idiota y no era el mas indicado para ocultar a su jefe.

-Hola! Kora. Llegamos tarde, lo sentimos-habló Colonello, todos los arcobalenos volvieron a la normalidad. Y para ser sincera, Colonello, Fong, Skull y Reborn eran muy atractivos...Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo?! Hibari y sus guardianes también eran atractivos! Incluso Enma!...

...Matenla...Si no, ella misma lo hacía.

-Lograron salvar a Tsunayoshi?-preguntó Fong

A Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío y se apego mas a la espalda de Yamamoto, quien sudaba frío por dos ciertas "razones" que pegaban cada vez mas en su espalda

-Oye, hay algo detrás de ti Takeshi-dijo Skull acercándose a la espalda del mencionado, encontrándose con una linda castaña sonrojada que le miraba con miedo

Skull se sonrojo ante tal imagen y retrocedió-L-linda-susurró, todos los demás arcobalenos se acercaron después de oir eso

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso Lal que también estaba ahí. Esa chica era hermosa y delicada, se parecía a una fina muñeca de porcelana.

-Ella...Es Tsunayoshi?-preguntó Fong, dudaba que hayan fallado después de oir el tono con que Reborn le llamó pidiendo su ayuda para buscar al Vongola, sabía que el sicario estaba decidido, y sus guardianes también eran perseverantes. Como no veía a Tsuna ahí; y solo estaba una chica que se le parecía mucho, entonces la respuesta era mas que obvia.

-Estas diciendo que esa hermosa chica es Sawada?! Kora!-gritó Colonello, ciertamente aturdido

-Me equivoco, Reborn?-le preguntó Fong.

El hitman acomodó su fedora y dijo-No, estas en lo cierto. Sal de ahí Dame-Tsuna

La castaña salió tímidamente. Sintiendo como todos le veían-H-hola-dijo nerviosa y jugando con sus manos mientras bajaba la mirada

Tratar de ser una chica era mas difícil de lo que él pensó.

* * *

Bueno, aviso que no actualizaré ninguno de mis fics de khr hasta el 11 de enero. No queda mucho, pero espero que tengan paciencia hasta la fecha.

Cambiando de tema, qué les pareció? Siempre quise hacer un fic allxfem27, claro, va a terminar siendo Yaoi n.n

Me gusta como esta quedando, pero espero que a ustedes les haya agradado. Si el fic tiene algún error ortográfico, perdonenme, sinceramente no he revisado el capítulo.

Espero sus comentarios acerca del fic :D

Pd:La pareja será escogida por ustedes


	2. Chapter 2: acostumbrandose

Ohayou! Fue increíble la cantidad de personas que comentó O.O muchas gracias a las personas que trataron de animarme. Me gustaron por igual todos los comentarios que me animaron, no saben cuanto me alegró :') lo se, soy muy sentimental u.u

Bien, vamos con lo de los votos. La pareja ganadora fue...SkullxTsuna! He, a que no lo esperaban e.e

Nah, ganó el R27. Tuve que contar los votos CUATRO veces para no equivocarme. La verdad me impresionó O.O no esperé que esa pareja ganara, siendo sincera ya estaba preparada para escribir 1827 como pareja principal ._. Y cuando leo los comentario y los vuelvo a contar me quedé como que "Dafuq?!". Cuando sucedió esto?! O.o

La lucha que hubo entre las fans de 1827 y R27 fue muy pareja a decir verdad. No salgo de mi sorpresa porque en realidad hasta no hace mucho el 1827 iba ganando, luego después leo los comentarios y el R27 ganó O.O

Bueno, recuerden que aunque la pareja ganadora haya sido el R27 habrá mucho 1827 por ser uno de los mas votados :). La historia sigue siendo un All, he incluso votaron por personajes que aun no aparecen :/

* * *

El hitman acomodó su fedora y dijo-No, estas en lo cierto. Sal de ahí Dame-Tsuna

La castaña salió tímidamente. Sintiendo como todos le veían-H-hola-dijo nerviosa y jugando con sus manos mientras bajaba la mirada

Tratar de ser una chica era mas difícil de lo que él pensó.

Todos los ex-arcobalenos se quedaron atónitos. No sabían qué decir, sus mente quedaron en blanco cuando identificaron a la hermosa "chica" enfrente suyo. Siendo Lal la única en reaccionar y decir-Qué demonios ocurrió con Sawada?

-Hahaha, buena pregunta-dijo Yamamoto, feliz de que su 'amiga' se separara-La verdad es que ni nosotros sabemos

-Cómo que no hay ninguna explicación?! Kora!-gritó alterado Colonello, probablemente uno de los mas afectados por la noticia que crudamente recibió.

-Verde-dijo Reborn, y con solo mencionar aquel nombre todos entendieron. La causa del aspecto de Tsuna ya era mas que evidente

-Entonces todo es culpa de él-dijo Fong suspirando.

-No me parece extraño-dijo Skull

-Pero como solucionamos este problema?, kora!-preguntó el rubio

-Primero que nada, lárguense de aquí-dijo Reborn, detestaba las preguntas, y mas aun cuando las hacía el imbécil de Colonello.-Necesito pensar en una forma de capturar a Verde y de torturarlo hasta que me diga que le hizo a Dame-Tsuna-dijo con voz grave mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba. Todos sabían que cuando Reborn hablaba de esa forma; lo que decía era serio.

Los demás ex-arcobalenos decidieron mantenerse con vida y cumplir con el mandato de Reborn. Apreciaban mucho este mundo como para querer irse de el. Todos se despidieron, acordando un día para venir y ayudar a Reborn con la masacre que haría con Verde.

-Haha. Bueno, yo me voy, te veo luego Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto-Tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la tienda-comenzó a revolver los cabellos de Tsuna

-Está bien, adiós Yamamoto-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que hizo que Takeshi se sonrojara y dejara de acariciar a Tsuna

El azabache asintió torpemente y sonrió, encaminandose a su destino. Gokudera que había estado viendo la escena, gruñia en sus al ver la cercanía que tenían ambos-Décimo, no cree que está siendo demasiado bueno con ese sujeto?-preguntó el peligris

-Eh? No le veo nada de malo-dijo la castaña-Tratar bien a tus amigos no es un error, además de que a veces hay que ser un poco mas cariñoso-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Entonces quiero que usted sea cariñoso conmigo-dijo Gokudera en voz baja, haciendo un puchero

-Dijiste algo Gokudera-kun?-preguntó Tsuna, le había oído decir algo, pero fue muy bajo como para comprenderlo

-Nada Décimo, solo espero que se cuide mucho!-dijo sonriendo-Lo veo mañana, y juro por la mano derecha que soy que voy a encontrar a ese imbécil!

Tsuna asintió mirando de lejos como Gokudera caminaba y se despedía con la manos

Reborn observaba todo de lejos, estrechando su mirada hacia donde se había ido Gokudera. Tuvo sus sospechas tiempo atrás, cuando aun era un bebé; la tormenta siempre se le acercaba demás a Tsuna, y ni qué decir de la lluvia. Incluso era evidente el interés de la nube. Y las obvias razones de la niebla eran ciertamente molestas.

Parece ser que tenia cierta competencia. Nada que el mejor Hitman no pudiera solucionar-Entremos antes de que mamma se preocupe-dijo

-Si-la castaña asintió y siguió a Reborn. Aurnque ahora que lo pensaba, que le dirían a su madre?!

Iba a decirle a Reborn que no abriera la puerta, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Ya estaban entrando a la casa-Oh Tsu-kun, ya llegaste-Nana estaba saliendo de la cocina para ir a saludar a su hijo-Hola Reborn-kun-la mayor volteó a ver a su hijo, pero en cambio estaba una joven con cabello castaño hasta los hombros

-Mamma, nunca te lo han dicho pero...Tsuna es travesti-dijo Reborn-Ya no podía seguir ocultandolo

A la joven se le pusieron los pelos de punta, iba a reclamar pero su madre habló-Ara, no sabia eso. Debe de ser esa etapa de la que las vecinas me mencionaron-dijo la mayor, restándole importancia al asunto. Conocía a su hijo lo suficiente para saber que eso no duraría mucho.

Tsuna no cabía en su asombro, no podía creer que su madre de verdad pensara que era una etapa suya, ¿Acaso no veía las proporciones que tenía delante suyo?. Suspiró, tal vez era mejor eso a que se enterara que en realidad se había vuelto mujer.-Tal vez deba comprarle nueva ropa a Tsu-kun-Dijo Nana en voz baja, pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que Tsuna oyera

Definitivamente debían hacer algo para volver a la normalidad.

Subió a su habitación, quería acostarse a dormir y pensar que solo quizás todo fue un sueño que su mente creó después de todos los entrenamientos de Reborn.

(Al día siguiente)

Tuvo que dormir en otra habitación, pues su alumno se había acostado en la cama con el vestido que, ciertamente, no era para nada largo. Para evitar situaciones poco decentes tuvo que ir a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, probablemente esa sería su habitación temporal mientras conseguían volver a Tsuna a como era antes.

Recordó la escusa que le dio a Mamma ayer, sabía que esa mujer a pesar de parecerlo, no era despistada. Una mujer suele tener ese sexto sentido que tan problemático le resulta a los hombres, muchas veces pensaba que Sawada Nana solo se hacía la desentendida. Y no hacía mal al hacerlo, sería muy complicado explicar lo que le había sucedido a Tsuna.

Subió las escaleras, era hora de levantar a Tsuna. Hoy era martes, el castaño tenía clases. Tuvo que comprarle uniforme femenino, inscribirlo como "nueva" estudiante, cambiarle el nombre, y darle un justificativo al director de por qué Dame-Tsuna no asistiría hasta nuevo aviso. Todo lo hizo el día anterior después de que Tsuna se acostara.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta, la abrió con cuidado que sacó de su inexistente gentileza. Pudo apreciar que Tsuna aun estaba durmiendo, pero lo que le incomodó y al mismo tiempo le dejó prendado, fueron las hermosas pantis que se podían apreciar a través de la falda levantada.

Tsuna, por obvias razones, no tenía lencería femenina. Eso significaba que…¿Verde se las puso o se las dio?. Inevitablemente un aura asesina le rodeó, mostrando qué tan enojado estaba. Sacó a Leon de su fedora y lo convirtió en mazo, la mejor opción era actuar como siempre lo hacía.

Sin piedad le dio un fuerte golpe a Tsuna, sabía que a pesar de que el castaño haya cambiado de aspecto, seguiría siendo hombre, e igualmente seguiría siendo Dame-Tsuna.

-Iteee, ¿Reborn?-Preguntó la castaña aun adormecida-¿Por qué me levantas? Hoy es domingo-Dijo cerrando nuevamente los ojos

-Es martes Dame-Tsuna-Aclaró Reborn. La joven al oír esas palabras dio un salto sobre el mismo lugar y se levantó bruscamente, notando el estado en el que se encontraba

-Hiiiiii-Se bajó rápidamente la falda del vestido-N-no viste na-nada-Dijo, tratando de que Reborn se olvidara de lo que acababa de ver.

El hitman sonrió de diversión-Claro que no-Dijo antes de irse

Tsuna no pudo evitar ladear el rostro con confusión.-*Esa…Sonrisa*-Negó con la cabeza-Esa no fue una sonrisa-Dijo para sí mismo. ¿Reborn sonriendo? Claro, y él era un unicornio.

Se levantó con dirección a su armario, había una nueva prenda dentro. El uniforme femenino de su escuela se hallaba en el interior de su closet, su nuevo uniforme. Suspiró, tratar de ponerse eso sería muy difícil. Se desvistió, viendo ese cuerpo que supuestamente ahora era suyo; un sonrojo usurpó su rostro.

Trató de no mirar mucho, solo se concentró en ponerse el uniforme. Hasta que notó algo que le inquietó. Algo que no había notado hasta ahora. Ahí mismo, tendido en el interior de la camisa, estaba un sostén. Sacó la lencería del interior de su camisa y la miró mejor. ¿Cómo se colocaba esa cosa?

Media hora tardó en colocarse dicho objeto, de todas las cosas en su vida jamás se le pasó por la mente tener que ponerse ropa interior femenina. Otra media hora se tardó en colocar la ropa, trataba de no tener roces con "ese" cuerpo.

Cuándo fue consciente de la hora, ya era tarde, si no salía pitando ahora mismo; Hibari le mordería hasta la muerte. Con prisa corrió a las escaleras, bajándolas y casi cayéndose en el camino. Abajo se encontró con los demás comiendo, y a Reborn tomándose el café tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico. Agarró una tostada que se encontraba en su plato y la devoró lo más rápido que pudo antes de correr a la salida

-Adiós-Se despidió antes de cruzar la puerta y cerrarla.

Iba corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, la paliza que recibiría de Hibari sería grande. Hasta que recordó algo…¡¿Y su bolso?!

Decidida iba a volver a la casa, hasta que vio a alguien acercándose con su bolso-¡Décima! Olvidó su bolso-Gritó Gokudera desde lejos. ¿Pero cuándo pasó por su casa?. El peligris al estar cerca habló-Fui a buscarla en su casa pero me atendió Reborn-san y me dijo que a usted se le quedó el bolso y me dijo que se lo trajera, aquí tiene-Dijo entregándole el morral.

-Gracias-Dijo dando una gran sonrisa.

-N-no es nada Décima-Dijo Gokudera rascándose nerviosamente mientras un rubor se localizaba en sus mejillas

-Hiiii, ¡es tarde!-Tanto Tsuna como Gokudera salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron y por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo, antes de que cerraran las puertas de la escuela.

Entraron velozmente al salón, el profesor aun no llegaba así que caminaron tranquilamente. Cuando el profesor llegó la clase comenzó. Tsuna tuvo que pararse enfrente de todos y presentarse, esta vez Gokudera le dijo que el nombre que Reborn le dio fue "Tsu" solamente, sin decir apellido ni nada, supuestamente era una estudiante transferida temporalmente.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Tsu. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-Dijo dando una reverencia

-Bueno, señorita Tsu. Siéntese en aquel puesto, por lo que oí del director Sawada no va a venir en un tiempo-Dijo el profesor señalando su anterior asiento. Asintió y se sentó, por suerte estaba al lado de sus amigos. Todos los hombres le miraban raro, incluso podía decir que le estaban acosando con la mirada

Las clases transcurrieron normales, hasta que llegó la hora del receso. Nunca en toda su vida como Dame-Tsuna recibió tanta atención, y es que todos sus compañeros (masculinos) le rodeaban preguntándole ¿de dónde venía?, ¿cuánto tiempo permanecería ahí?, ¿tenía novio?, y muchas otras cosas. ¿Y cuál fue la mejor solución que encontró? Salir corriendo.

Fue a la azotea, ninguno de sus guardianes e incluso Enma le pudieron seguir el paso. A penas pasar la puerta y cerrarla, se sentó en el suelo y suspiró. Al menos aquí estaba solo. Sawada Tsunayoshi-No pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera toda la espalda

-Hi-Hibari-san!-El prefecto se encontraba sentado a unos metros de él.-Y-ya me voy- Dijo levantándose

El azabache miró a la castaña y luego dijo-No, quédate-Ordenó, sin siquiera levantarse

Tsuna pensó dos veces si obedecer o no la orden. Pero era a Hibari a quien se refería, por supuesto que tiene que hacerle caso; sino probablemente le daría la paliza de su vida a pesar de tener cuerpo de mujer-S-si-se sentó

El silencio reinó hasta que cierta ave llegó cantando y se posó sobre el cabello de Tsuna, aun cantando un himno que la castaña bien conocía-Hibid!-dijo Tsuna mientras le hacía señales al canario para que se colocara sobre su dedo, este sin dudarlo lo hizo.

Hibari miraba todo desde donde estaba. Nunca lo admitiría, pero el castaño siempre le pareció lindo, aun siendo hombre. Y ahora como mujer también lo era. Pero sabía que el castaño no solo lo tenía a él detrás suyo, habían muchas mas personas que querían a Tsuna.

-sonríe-dijo el azabache. Tsuna volteó a ver a Hibari

-¿Eh?-emitió confundida. Kyoya se levantó y caminó hacia Tsuna, se puso en cuclillas enfrente de la castaña

-Que sonrías-ordenó

La castaña se sorprendió, ¿Hibari estaba bromeando? Hasta que recordó que el prefecto nunca hacía bromas. Hibird tomó vuelo y se sentó en la cabeza de su amo, acurrucándose sobre este; una sonrisa no pudo evitar salir de sus labios al ver tan linda imagen

Hibari complacido se levantó y se fue, dejando a un Tsuna confundido. ¿Hizo algo malo?

(Al llegar a casa)

Entró en su habitación, al parecer todos salieron al supermercado.

Hoy todos sus guardianes actuaron raro. Incluso Enma. Se sonrojaban cada vez que les sonreía o les hablaba, Yamamoto casi le besa sin querer cuando un alumno lo empujó.-Ya llegamos!-se oyó la voz de su madre desde el piso de abajo

Reborn entró en su habitación-Mamma quiere que le ayudes-dijo el sicario. Tsuna notó que su tutor estaba algo pálido, se acercó a el y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del azabache

-Reborn, ¿te sientes mal?-preguntó preocupada. Y algo extraño sucedió, el sicario se apartó bruscamente dando un paso hacia atrás, la expresión que tenía Reborn era seria, pero Tsuna pudo notar que en los ojos del sicario habían confusión y dolor, mucho mas dolor que el primero. Parecía que se estuviera regañando a sí mismo, y eso Tsuna lo pudo notar

Reborn negó con la cabeza y bajó su fedora-Me encuentro perfectamente-dijo fríamente antes de salir. Había recordado algo.

...-*¿qué fue eso?*-pensó Tsuna

* * *

Vamos a hacer un poco de drama n.n, ¿que sucederá con Reborn?. Ni yo lo sé ._.

Voy a poner la cantidad de votos que hubo:

R27: 23 (mas un voto que mi prima me dijo, serían 24)

1827: 22 (son muchos, por eso pensé que ganaría esta pareja :/)

8027: 10 (no creí que votaran tanto por esta pareja n.n)

5927: 4

X27: 4 (en realidad fueron 3 las personas que votaron, pero mi voto se lo dí fue a esta pareja, no quise interferir entre las dos parejas con mas votos)

D27: 3

0027: 2

10027: 2

C27: 2

No digan que no les quise ayudar e,e. Habían personas que no se decidían entre R27 o 1827, algunos incluso no se decidían entre 1827 y 8027, 1827 o 10027. Así que a esas personas que no podían decidirse, les di el voto a las parejas que ellos querían, es decir que si votaron por dos parejas, yo conté esos votos. Los de ambas cuentas, todos sus comentarios son importantes para mi ;)

El cap de hoy está recién salido del horno. Espero que os haya gustado :D

Un review no los hará mas viejos :3

Ciao Ciao


End file.
